Candle
by Heziel
Summary: Lucifer x OC. La bougie crépitait, elle était la seule source de lumière de l'endroit. Elle brillait de ses lumières dorées. Il y'avait la douce lumière de la lune, oui. Mais celle-ci n'était que minoritaire dans la danse enflammé de la bougie.


Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne rien avec mes histoires, a part le plaisir de voir les gens poster des review. Seul la fan-fiction et les personnages OC m'appartiennent.

Avertissement: Langage vulgaire, torture, angst, scène de sexe, langage cru, aussi. Donc s'il vous plaît, ceux qui sont assez sensibles, ne regardez pas. J'dis pas que c'est supeeer violent non plus, mais c'est quand même de la torture, des mots violents et de la manipulation etc.

Note: HELLO ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? ET OUI JE SUIS DE RETOUR !... Bon, je suis jamais vraiment partie, c'est vrai. J'ai juste fais une pause. J'avais besoin d'écrire et de tenter des trucs. J'en ai tenté beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. Et là je reviens avec mon nouveau petit bébé, à l'heure où j'écrit je ne sais pas encore comment le nommer mais... Je trouverais bien lol. Y'a des OC, sinon. C'est pas du pur SUPERNATURAL non plus, car c'est un UA (Univers alternatif). C'est la fin du monde, 80% de l'humanité est morte comme des crottes, et devinez le nom des deux frères qui sont encore vivant ? (Au grand malheur des anges, démons, vampires, loups-garou, kitsune, fantômes, archanges (enfin ça.. CA DÉPENDS POUR CERTAINS KRKRKR.), et je pourrais continuer pendant des heures.) SAM ET DEAN WINCHESTER, EXACT ! Tu gagneras un cookie à la fin de la page. :ok: Bon, après j'vous spoil pas sinon ça gâche le plaisir de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, et ça c'est triste. Allez, j'vous laisse lire, bonne soirée/journée/matinée !

PS: Ah oui, j'ai presque oublié. J'ai fais en sorte que certains persos soit en vie. Mais ce sera expliqué, c'est pas du style "il é vivan é pui sé tou", hein... J'ai l'impression que je décris pas assez certaines choses, donc si vous avez un problème pour comprendre qq chose, racontez moi et je vous expliquerais tout :3.

PPS: J'ai pas de bêta ou autre, donc désolé, je fais des fautes. J'essaye de me relire mais des fois, je remarque -souvent trop tard, qu'en fait, j'ai oublié un s, ou un e, et ça me stresse et je veux mourir. Donc voilà :c.

* * *

La pièce était plongé dans le presque noir. Seul la lumière bleuté de la lune tentait vainement de rassurer l'atmosphère lourde qui était plongée dans la pièce. Une jeune femme était au centre de celle-ci, apparemment en position de défense. Elle fixait de ses yeux noirs/bruns les environs d'un regard presque inquiet. Elle tenait fermement son couteau entre ses doigts rosés. Soudainement, elle tenta un sourire confiant, puis s'écria, brisant le silence massif qui s'était installé.

-Venez me chercher, bande de putes !

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un qui courait, pieds nu. Elle déglutit rapidement, pas très rassurée par cette idée. Puis elle s'exclama de nouveau :

-Eh eh, vous avez la frousse ? Courez tant que vous aurez encore vos jambes !

Elle ria nerveusement. Ok, elle n'était pas super cool pour provoquer les monstres. C'était car d'habitude, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui faisait l'appât. Mais elle s'y ferait. Elle recommença, levant les bras, de manière totalement ridicule:

-Vous tuez des gonzesses, pourquoi vous venez pas ? J'suis pas assez bien pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, ou peux-être car vous êtes trop des peureux, à cause de mon couteau ? Vous inquiétez pas, ça fera pas mal.

Elle mit en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns, qui possédait également des reflets rouge vieux sang. Elle soupira, habituellement. Une douce fumée blanche sortait de sa bouche. Enfin arrivé, il était temps. Une voix sombre, inhumaine, démoniaque, et horriblement terrifiante se fit entendre, juste derrière elle. Elle frissonna au fur et a mesures de ses paroles macabres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas peur. Ton âme m'a l'air particulièrement appétissante, d'ailleurs.

Elle soupira, se retournant. Le personnage qui avait la voix d'un centenaire démoniaque, mais il avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille, d'à peine sept ans. Elle avait les cheveux lisse qui lui allait jusqu'au haut du dos, le front libre de mèche, et un nœud qui lui servait d'accessoire. La couleur de sa crinière était cendré sombre, presque comme si ses couleurs avait été inhalées. Ses yeux était bleu pâle, léger et doux, ensorceleur. Sa peau était neige aux beiges. Elle était parsemé de cicatrice de décomposition avancé, lui détruisant une partie de la mâchoire droite. Elle possédait une magnifique robe jais de l'époque victorienne, à moitié déchiré et mordu par des créatures -Elle supposait, mais elle était magnifique. On voyait encore les dentelles variées et détaillées noires. Le doux tissus qui l'enroulait si délicatement, toutes ses petites attentions et choses si jolies faisait qu'ont pouvait se perdre dans le magnifique tissu. Elle possédait un collant blanc, et des chaussures noires d'écolière. Son aura était réellement spéciale. Comme quelque chose de si malfaisant que même Lucifer en frissonnerait, de si démoniaque que Crowley, alias l'ancien roi des enfers, L'enfer étant désormais détruit et les démons et lui-même étant venus se rapatrier sur terre. Cependant, il y'avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui souffrait et qui suppliait le pardon, la merci. Cela la rendait particulièrement intriguée du fantôme vieux de plusieurs siècle qui se tenait face à elle. Oui, effectivement elle était bizarre, elle le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ont lui faisait remarquer sa bizarrerie. Une douce traînée de poussière voletait dans l'air frais de la soirée. Et l'arrivée de la créature rendait ce moment encore plus étrange, elle ne lui voulait pas spécialement du voix recommença alors à parler, un peu plus doucement. Comme un doux murmure triste, une excuse.

-Mais je ne la mangerais pas. Je pense que tu dois t'inquiéter sur ce qui tue les jeunes femmes, non ? Cours, et ne te retournes pas. Il est derrière toi.

Elle frissonna lorsque la fillette disparu dans la traînée de poussière, et écouta sagement le conseil de la fille. Et détala sans regarder derrière elle, courait de toute ses forces, espérant arriver sans se faire dévorer comme un chat qui dévore une souris. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas être la souris. Alors elle détala vers la sortie, entendant les bruits de pas de son adversaire se rapprocher, encore, encore et encore.

C'était terrifiant, horriblement horrible. A en faire frissonner le pire des serial-killer. Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment et la referma derrière elle, la bloquant pendant qu'un grand homme aux cheveux longs s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa place. Elle soupira. L'homme plus petit qui était au paravent à côté du plus grand soupira de soulagement, puis se tourna vers le petit groupe amassé en vrac derrière lui, ceux-ci scrutant la jeune femme sortit plus-tôt en trombe du vieil immeuble. Le jeune blond, s'approchait du seul Asiatique présent dans le groupe.

-Eh Kev', t'actives la bombe ou ça se passe comment ? Questionna le blond, remarquant que le jeune étant dans les nuages.

-Euh oui excuse-moi. Il se retourna sur son ordinateur, connecté directement à une centrale étrange. Dans tout les cas, elle n'y connaissait absolument rien dans l'informatique et préférait que Charlie et Kevin s'occupe de tout ça. Elle soupira puis alla vers le groupe, souriant à quelques personnes, qui lui rendirent la pareille, puis elle s'assit simplement à côté de l'Impala, la voiture la plus symbolique à ses yeux. Elle leva doucement la tête et commença à s'attaquer à la tâche de regarder les étoiles. Lucifer lui a raconté une fois, que c'était lui-même qui avait aidé son père à les créer. Dieu s'était inspiré de sa lumière pour créer toutes les beautés qui décorait le ciel. Elle aimait bien cette pensée. Le diable qui avait accroché une a une toute les étoiles du ciel, par simple amour pour son père. Elle avait aimé beaucoup plus les étoiles depuis, en passant.

Puis elle se retourna pour admirer le spectacle. Le jeune brun aux cheveux longs accouru dès que Kevin lança le signal. Puis un jet de lumière apparu, le feu explosait et la poussière s'évadait des lieux, les flammes rubis, puis ambre, et enfin topaze. Le mélange si spectaculaire. Elle aimait aussi le feu. C'était sauvage, pur, et aussi inatteignable. C'était magnifique. Elle sourit, ses yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle se releva, allant près du petit groupe qui regardait le spectacle endiablé qui se déroulait face à eux. Puis finalement, ce fut un petit "homme" d'un mètre soixante-treize exactement aux cheveux noisettes lissés et lâchés à l'arrière, en train de dévorer un paquet de bonbon volé d'ont-ne-sais-où qui coupa le silence religieux :

-Bon, on rentre ou ça se passe comment ?

Quelque-uns soupirèrent, il gâchait souvent les meilleurs moments. Mais personne ne refusa. Kevin commençait à ranger son matos, avec l'aide d'un blond cendré aux yeux bleus glacial et de son jumeaux aux cheveux noirs ébènes et ses yeux pratiquement identique. Certe, le jeune asiatique ce serait bien passé de leur aide, mais ils ne savait réellement pas quoi faire et s'ennuyer à mourir, celui-ci avait presque de la peine pour eux. Dean s'assit confortablement dans sa voiture, avec un air collé sur sa tête, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 20 ans. Puis, il commença à appeler les retardataires. La jeune brune était toujours l'unes des premières à entrer, pour avoir les meilleurs places évidemment. Des brouhahas s'élevait dans l'air frais du soir, qui devenait presque matin, vu l'heure. Une fois que tout le monde était confortablement installé (En bordel, mais c'était pas si dérangeant que ça), le conducteur démarra la voiture. Les vrombissements de la voiture faisait toujours calmer le stress et la fatigue. C'était comme le ronronnement d'un chat, relaxant et doux. Lucifer chantonnait une chanson, celui-ci se faisant coupé par son aîné, à chaque fois. Gabriel dévorait comme un T-rex un nouveau paquet de bonbon, Raphael lisait un livre, Sam était à l'avant et souriait car lui n'était pas entassé dans un petit coin et recroquevillé, Kevin pleurait car il était le plus jeune du coup il était en position fœtal dans un coin de l'Impala; à côté il y'avait Charlie qui était elle aussi en position fœtal,crachant que c'était du sexisme et qu'elle allait les faire payer, qu'ont n'avait pas à la traiter comme ça et que la prochaine fois elle ne viendrait pas et qu'ils était tous des horribles matchos. Puis elle, elle était tout simplement entre quatre archanges, endormie comme un chat.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD ~

De retour au camp. Les survivant avait trouvés un hotel/restaurant, et avec une maison à côté. La maison à été transformée au final pour stocker les armes, piège, et compagnie. Le camp était l'uns des endroits les plus sûrs de la planète, sûrement. Avant le Bunker, tout de même. Cependant, les survivants était assez nombreux. Donc comme toutes les chambres ne suffisait pas, alors ils les partageait. Adam était avec Michael -Qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'une chambre, car lui ne dort pas : Dean était avec Sam, (NDA: Non c'est pas un Wincest, j'aime pas le Wincest.) Gabriel avait réussit à se dégoter une chambre avec une femme nommée Billie. (NDA: Billie la faucheuse, saison 11, vous vous souvenez d'elle, hein ? :a: elle est humaine, par contre, car j'l'aime bien, mais du coup ce serais pas son genre si c'était une faucheuse là aussi de venir comme ça trnkl, donc elle est humaine.) Ils étaient marrant ces deux-là, toujours à se chercher et puis arrêter pour reprendre de plus belle. Raphael.. Était dans la bibliothèque. Il refusait catégoriquement de partager les coutumes de "misérables petits cafards", comme il appelait les humains si souvent. Charlie partageait la chambre avec Johanna. -Appelez-là Jo, c'est plus court aussi. Et cetera. Quand à elle, elle avait comme compagnon de chambre le célèbre Lucifer ! Alias le diable ! La situation aurait été tout simplement hilarante.

Si celle-ci était juste une blague. Malheureusement, ce n'en était pas une.

Les personnes n'ayant pas eu le temps de se précipiter dans leurs chambres pour se cacher, eurent l'HORRIBLE punition de décharger la voiture. Ils durent sortir tout les câbles, les ordinateurs -Cache toi Kevin, il y'a certaine personne qui veulent ta mort, toutes les armes, et elle en passait. Soudain, une voix familière l'appela derrière elle.

-Eeeh ! Hannah, viens j'dois te montrer un truc !

Elle se retourna directement, à la voix de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait ses yeux verts émeraude plaqué sur elle, ses cheveux noirs jais était en chignon. Oh oh, ça voulait dire "J'ai fais le ménage, viens voir et bouge ton cul".

Elle prétexta une urgente et extrêmement importante urgence, puis s'en alla rapidement, heureuse qu'elle soit épargné de la corvée. Même si en ce moment même elle sentait le regard rageur de Lucifer la toiser. Mais elle s'en fichais plutôt, elle savait que celui-ci n'allait jamais lui faire du mal... Si ?

-Alors, je t'écoute Jenna, parle-moi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Questionna la brune.

Celle-ci ne se pria pas une seconde de plus, et pris immédiatement la parole, sa voix démontrant clairement son enthousiasme.

-Regarde, en cherchant dans mes anciennes affaires, tu sais le gros cahier de photo que j'avais avant l'apocalypse ? Bah je l'ai retrouvé ! Regarde attend, regarde là c'est moi, et là c'est toi... Et là c'est tes parents ! Tu t'en souviens hein ? C'était un jour d'été, il faisait super beau et tout et tu m'avais invité chez toi et puis...

Mais dès le mot "Parents" énoncé, la fille s'était clairement désintéressée à sa nouvelle trouvaille. Elle prit doucement la photo entre ses mains. Celles-ci commençait à trembler.

Elle voyait clairement sa meilleure amie et elle. Jenna souriait jusqu'au dents, malgré sa puberté elle ne possédait aucun bouton, elle avait des joues encore rondes, et ses cheveux était longs jusqu'à le bas de son dos. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, elle avait un regard vaguement souriant, elle avait souvent détesté les photos... Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que les photos dans son tempérament. Ses deux parents était là aussi, oh, elle les haïssait. Elle avait tristement aimé lorsqu'elle les a retrouvé sans la moindre once de vie, elle avait même sourit. Sa mère était blonde, les cheveux au carré, un regard plutôt dur, mais de premier abords elle n'était pas spécialement méchante. Son père avait un regard gentil, sans plus. Vous savez, le regard des vieux vicelard qui ont l'air trop gentils de premiers abords ? C'était celui de son père. Il avait des cheveux gris, contrairement à sa mère qui se teignait les cheveux, car elle, elle tenait trop à "sa magnifique couleur".

Face au mutisme de son amie, Jenna lui demanda :

-Eh, t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Parce que tu sais si t'as un problème j'te raccompagne dans ta chambre hein, no problemo, j'sais que ta nuit blanche était mouvementé donc c'est p't'être pour ça tu sais et puis au pire c'pas grave! On le verra demain ou après demain mon cahier !

Hannah soupira. Elle répondit simplement

-J'vais me reposer ouais, merci Jen'.

Alors celle-ci raccompagna simplement la brune dans sa chambre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

...

-Tu peux arrêter de gigoter comme un asticot dans ton sommeil ? Merci.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se releva difficilement, avec l'envie tout de même de se recoucher et de se couvrir de ses couvertures et...

-"Oh, excuse-moi je t'ai réveillé ? Questionna le diable, le sarcasme présent dans le ton de sa voix. Il alluma la radio, mettant une vieille musique des années 70, au moins.

Elle se retourna vaguement vers l'Archange, le questionnant :

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Toute la journée. Il est 22h.

Elle soupira. Super, elle allait passer sa nuit éveillée. En plus avec le diable him-self. Que demander de plus ? Elle marcha vers la bibliothèque, elle prit un livre un peu au hasard, tout ferait l'affaire dans ses circonstances. A part un dictionnaire. Elle alla s'allonger lire son livre dans ses innombrables couvertures, un sourire à ses lèvres. Lucifer scrutait la jeune femme d'un air plutôt curieux et amusé. Il sourit, puis s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu lis quoi ?

Elle lui répondit avec un petit ton d'humour dans sa voix, malgré que sa réponse transpirait de réalité.

-Un livre pioché au hasard pour ne pas te parler, pourquoi ?

-Ah, je connaissais pas ce livre. Il est bien ?

-Extrêmement intéressant. Je suis extrêmement concentré sur ma lecture, vois-tu.

-Oh, fais-moi la lecture, père castor.

-Tu veux que je te borde et que je te fasse du lait chaud, tant qu'on y est ?

-Oui, ce serais adorable de ta part.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle ajouta alors, comme pour close la discution :

-Alors je te ferais la lecture quand tu seras peux-être plus supportable. Puis elle reprit sa lecture.

La soirée allait être longue...

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

Elle lisait sans relâche depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ce fut que lorsque le soleil voulu bien pointer le bout de son nez qu'elle commença à répondre à l'ange qui désespérait dans l'espoir quelconque de la faire réagir. Elle ferma alors le livre qu'elle avait lu 2 fois. Hannah décida alors de se lever, s'étirer puis après se retourner vers l'homme qui était allongé sur son lit, la regardait d'un air ennuyé, puis elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa chambre, elle alla se chercher quelque chose à manger, puis retourna presque immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, puis elle commença à déguster son repas. Elle remarqua enfin que le mutisme de Lucifer n'était peux-être pas bon signe. Elle se retourna et elle fut traumatisée. Lucifer la toisait d'un regard noir, celui d'un rapace. Comme s'il allait la dévorer.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer... Hein ? Questionna la jeune femme, lui faisant des yeux de biches.

Lucifer haussa des épaules et toisa le mur. Il semblait réfléchir.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé. Donc vous l'avez remarqué je suppose, c'est LUCIFERxOC. 3'178 mots au final. Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, même si le Diable n'est pas aussi diabolique lunatique et colérique que je le voulais. Le chapitre ne réponds pas à plusieurs questions que vous pouvez probablement vous poser comme "Pourquoi y'a 4 ARCHANGES dans leurs groupes ?" ou "POURQUOI kevin est vivant ?" "POURQUOI CHARLIE EST VIVANTE?" "POURQUOI BILLIE EST HUMAINE?" "POURQUOI LA VIE ? POURQUOI LA MORT ?" La dernière je ne peux pas réellement y répondre, faut demander à Chuck. Sinon, Pour Kevin c'est car c'est simplement que la chute des anges n'est jamais arrivée. (Comme pour l'apocalypse qui n'a jamais existé donc dans la saga.-dumoinsuneapocalypsenonbiblique-) Et Charlie... Sa mort était tellement d'un RIDICULE que tout simplement pour moi elle n'est jamais arrivée, merci bien. Donc, en passant : Les chapitres compterons environ 4'000 ou 5'000 mots. C'est un objectif que je me suis atteinte. Le premier chapitre n'en fait 3'000 car c'est un test, voir si vous aimez ou pas. Ah oui, pour les archanges, ne vous inquiétez pas :

Vous aurez bientôt la réponse, très bientôt. l(°u ° l ) A plus bande de petites marmottes insomniaques qui se nourrissent principalement de carotte et qui fantasme sur les élans !


End file.
